


Biyaheng Langit

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Nasa lumang jeep lang pala makikita ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang "man of his dreams"





	Biyaheng Langit

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired sa prompt mula sa [ kaisoo tagalog prompt bot](http://twitter.com/kaisoo_au)
> 
> May parte sa fic na medyo mahalay baka di nyo magustuhan, paki exit na lang. 
> 
> Unbeta :(

Tuwing Lunes, Miyerkules at Biyernes ay alas-diyes ng umaga nagsisimula ang klase ni Kyungsoo, nasa huling taon na ito sa Kolehiyo at konti nalang ang natitirang subjects kaya halos late na kung nag uumpisa ang unang subjects niya. 

 

At dahil dito minsan ay tinatamad na siyang pumasok, at palagi nalang nalalate sa Educ10 na subject nito. 

 

“Isang late nalang Mr. Do at ibabagsak na kita sa klase ko,” sabi ng masungit nilang guro na si Mr. Lee 

 

“Di na po mauulit sir,”

 

“Aba’y dapat lang, magiging guro ka pa naman tapos lagi kang late. Hindi pwede yan sa profession natin,” 

 

“Pasensya na po,” 

 

Simula nun ay maaga ng umaalis si Kyungsoo sa  bahay para naman di na ito malate sa klase, nung araw na yun ay binigyan sila ng paired homework na kailangan ipasa sa susunod na meeting.

 

“Baekhyun naman alas-otso? Tulog pa ako nun, pwede mga alas-nwebe nalang?” 

 

“Soo may Philo ako ng alas-nwebe, alas-otso lang talaga ang vacant ko. Pero kung gusto mo bukas nalang tayo gagawa tutal wala naman akong pasok sa umaga”  

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo “Gags mas lalong di ako pwede, major lahat ng subjects ko nyan. Sige na nga sa biyernes. Wag kang malate ha kundi tutusukin ko talaga yang mata mo ng eyeliner,” 

 

“Pag ikaw din malalate kakalbuhin kita,” biglang nag tawanan ang dalawa. 

 

At yun nga pagdating ng biyernes ay maagang pumunta si Kyungsoo sa unibersidad, alas-siyete palang sa umaga ay tapos na ito at pumipila na sa may sakayan. Maya-maya pa ay nagsidatingan na ang ibang mga pasahero na galing sa subdivision nila.  

 

“Hi Kyungsoo, maaga ka ata ngayon ah!” 

 

“Hello Han, oo eh may gagawin kasi ako sa school kailangan ko pumunta ng maaga,” 

 

Habang nag-aantay ay napansin ni Kyungsoo na humahaba ang mga leeg ng mga pasahero, para bang may hinihintay ang mga ito. May dumaang isang jeep ngunit halos matatanda lamang ang sumakay dito. Sasakay na din sana si Kyungsoo ng bigla itong pinigilan ni Luhan. 

 

“Dyan ka sasakay?” tumango si Kyungsoo,

 

“Di mo ba alam na andaming nagmamadali makuha lang ang pwesto mo sa linya tapos sakay ka lang sa ibang jeep?” Umirap si Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun na lang ang reaksyon ng kapitbahay. 

 

“Basta hintayin mo na lang darating na yun” sabi ni Luhan 

 

Maya-maya ay biglang nagsigawan ang mga babae pati na ang mga beki na nakalinya sa likuran nila ni Luhan, habang paparating naman ang mukhang luma na jeep na halos nabura na ang pintura. 

 

“Ayan na ba ang sinasabi mo?” tumango si Luhan 

 

“Yan ang biyaheng langit” tumawa ng malakas bigla si Kyungsoo.

_ Tangina pina antay niyo ako para sa lumang jeep na yan _

 

Nang maka parada na ang jeep ay agad siyang tinulak ni Luhan para sumakay na sa front seat. 

 

“Aray, Putangina Luhan. Excited?” masungit na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sumakit bigla ang baywang nito dahil sa pag tuklod sa kanya ni Luhan

 

“Okay ka lang ba?” tinanong siya ng driver, muntik ng mahulog si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan ng nakita niya ang driver.  _ Punyeta kaya pala nagkarandarapa ang mga babae at mga beki dito kasi naman lord ang gwapo ng driver. _

 

_ Kuya pwede ba kita idrive?  _

 

“Ay nako okay lang ako,” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay smile sa bago niyang crush

 

“Ingat ka ganda, baka mapano ka,” 

 

“Eto naman si kuya, okay lang ako. Kyungsoo nga pala,” inabot ni kyungsoo ang kamay para makipag shake hands. 

 

“Jongin,” kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para makipag shake hands. 

 

Nakalimutan na bigla ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan dahil nakatutok na lang ito kay Jongin, hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na nakita niya na ang man of his dreams, sa isang lumang jeep lang pala ito nagtatago. 

 

Simula noon kahit na alas-diyes pa ang klase ni Kyungsoo ay maaga na itong umaalis ng bahay. May panahong sa front seat ito nakaupo, minsan naman ay sa likuran na, at kung mamalasin ay hindi niya na naabutan ang jeep ni Jongin.  

 

“Girls and beks may linya tayo wag sisingit” paalala ni Kyungsoo sa mga mahaharot na  babae at bakla na gusto makatabi kay Jongin 

 

“Ako nauna, dun na kayo sa likod” inayos ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang damit at short, at tiningnan ang sarili sa salamin, tiningnan niya rin ang kanyang mukha sa salamin kung okay pa ba ang makeup nito. 

 

Nang dumating na ang jeep ni Jongin ay mabilis na umakyat si Kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi ng driver. Puno na ang jeep ngunit may isang pasahero ang gustong sumakay kasi daw baka malate na sya sa trabaho. 

 

“Soo, urong ka dito sa tabi ko” umirap si Kyungsoo ng marinig niyang tinatawag siya ni Jongin sa palayaw niya. 

 

_ “Soo,” tangina ang hot _

 

Sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang sabi ng driver at lumabit ng kaunti sa kanya, hanggang napansin niyang napagitnaan ng kanyang mga hita ang kambyo. Gusto sana ni Kyungsoo na umayos ang pagkaupo pero masikip na ang front seat. 

 

Ngayong nakaupo na ang lahat ay sinimulan na ni Jongin paandarin ang jeep, nalaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Jongin habang nagka-kambyo. Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo, at mabilis ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib tuwing nahahawakan nito ang kanyang makinis na hita. Halos hindi na makasalita si Kyungsoo dahil sa nadarama nito, at minsan ay nakalimutan ata ni Jongin at ipinatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo. 

 

_ Ma ayaw ko ng bumaba, dito nalang ako  _

 

Dalawang kanto nalang at bababa na si Kyungsoo, may biglang pumara at napahinto bigla ni Jongin ang jeep na minamaneho. 

 

“Ay puke ko!” napasigaw si Kyungsoo, biglang namula si Kyungsoo ng napansin niyang nakatingin ang lahat sa kanya.  

 

_ Ma babawiin ko na, gusto ko ng bumaba  _

 

Kung akala ni Kyungsoo yun na ang pinaka nakakahiyang pangyayari na naganap sa araw na iyon nagkakamali ito. Seryosong nagmamaneho si Jongin at unti-unti na ring bumababa ang mga mag-aaral sa isang unibersidad, pero masikip pa rin ang nasa front seat. Dahil sa sobrang hiya sa nangyari kanina ay naisipan ni Kyungsoo na magbasa na lang sa kanyang cellphone at hindi na tumitingin sa gwapong driver, nang nagpalit ng kambyo si Jongin at aksidenteng na-hawakan nya ang crotch ng binata at biglang narinig ang ungol ni Kyungsoo.

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo ng napansin niya kung ano ang nangyari, kahit may kalayuan pa sa unibersidad ay pinara niya na ang jeep at nagmamadaling bumaba dahil sa sobrang hiya nito. 

 

_ Putangina alam ko naman na malandi ako, pero nahihiya talaga ako kanina. Ayoko na ma, di na ako sasakay sa jeep ni Jongin.  _

 

Simula noong araw na yun ay hindi ulit sumakay si Kyungsoo sa jeepney ni Jongin, hindi na din masyadong maagang pumupunta sa unibersidad, ayaw niya parin malate sa klase ni Mr. Lee. Halos mag iisang buwan na nung huli niyang nakita si Jongin at kahit ganon ay namimiss niya din ang gwapong jeepney driver, kahit papaano ay naging inspirasyon din ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para gumising ng maaga.

 

Malapit ng mag alas-nwebe nasa sakayan na ng jeep si Kyungsoo naghihintay ng may pamilyar na jeep ang huminto sa harapan niya, bumaba si Jongin sa sasakyan at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. 

 

“Soo, Sorry talaga sa nangyari di ko talaga yun sinasadya, araw-araw kitang hintay simula nun para mag sorry. Soo wag ka ng magalit please,” paliwanag ni Jongin

 

“Hindi naman ako galit sayo Jongin eh, nahihiya lang ako. Ang panget kasi ng naging reaksyon ko. Pasensya na din kung pinag alala kita,” 

 

“Okay lang yun, ang importante ay alam kong okay ka,” 

 

“Papunta ka na ba ng school?” tanong ni Jongin, tumango naman si Kyungsoo. 

 

“Lika, hatid na na kita,” pumayag naman si Kyungsoo at nagmamadaling umakyat sa front seat ng jeepney katabi ni Jongin. 


End file.
